Black sings to the Black
by monkeyspank
Summary: the kindred have always been strong believers, but when Dorthea is close to controling a young black jewled warlord prince will they still believe in the dreams made flesh
1. Black Sings

The Black Sings to the Black

All the kindred wolves were walking to a landing to ride the webs to the weaver of the dreams. The Queen had asked that the wolves and unicorns come to the island. Why? No one knew. She said it was important. They were even requested to bring their kits. Most of the time they would keep them guarded at the cave. Why was she asking them to go against the ways they protect their kin.

'Mama, how much further?' Asked a young black wolf.

'I don't know little one. Just stay near me.' Said the silver wolf named Dream.

She was a black widow and gave most names to the pups. All the pups called her mama, but she didn't have any kin herself. She didn't even have a mate.

For years she gave names to many kindred wolfs and with their name they received their jewels, but this little black on she couldn't. Her webs only showed her a black jewel.

The wolves finally stopped at the landing place. She looked around and saw all of the unicorns were here. Now all that was left was to wait for the Queen weaver

'Thank you my fellow kindred for coming. Now, I have placed a shield on the black web so all you have to do is take it to the island then drop down. I await you there.' The Queen weaver made sure that her voice was spread to all the kindred there.

'Shall we get going?' Said Prince Smoke.

'Yes, we shall Prince.' At that Dream started walking to the landing web

Everyone was at the island now. They took their place among the ranks and waiting for the Queen. There was a black widow web in front of the group.

For some strange reason it called to Dream. She moved to the web to see what secrets it revealed. What she saw scared her. The weaver of this web was the golden spider Archiarn Queen, she walked towards Dream and looked at her seeing what the black widow saw in this web.

'Weaver this can't be. If the tainted blood takes control of whatever he is we are all dead. They will try to taint him and have him destroy us, destroy everything.'

'You've done well Dream. Now you can even read my webs.'

'Thank you weaver, but how do we stop this and why have you called us here?'

'There are only2 things we can take care of, Dream. Among the unicorns, and wolfs there's a young warlord Princes with no name. Step forward.'

The black colored pup that was staying close to Dream stepped forth, as well as a young unicorn. The unicorn was all black, except for his horn.

'You haven't been named yet because I am to name you. Young colt you are Blackheart. Young pup you shall be named Blackshadow. By giving you these names you shall receive your jewels.' At that two sapphire jewels went around their necks.

'A young warlord Prince has been born. He has the birthright black. His power is shielded so no one knows his strength. When Blackshadow grows old enough you are to watch over him as a shadow.

'With his strength we can help stop Dorthea from taking over. We need his strength for this he must make it into Kaeleer so that we can claim him into one of the covens courts. Otherwise he will become tainted and destroy the Blood.'

The weaver disappeared and everyone was of the island and in their territory.

'I guess all we can do is wait.' Said Dream to Prince Smoke.

'Yes. I guess that is all we can do.'

'Lets just hope we play our part right.'

'Let's'

With that all of the wolves went to their usual retinue. The females staying with the kits and the males hunting for the kits.

They never expected that 1,000 years later Blackshadow had to go to find the child with the birthright black.

This is my first fanfic so tell me how'd I do

Review I need review for ideas.

Plus I would like to get at lease 10 chapters for this on.

Will you please review?

I'll give you candy if you review.

Oh and if this is weird blame lack of sleep and being sick. (Me gotz a cold that is affecting my lungs)


	2. Blackshadows are Always Loney

Blackshadows are always lonely

Disclaimer: don't own Dark trilogy but I do own all the characters I make up so no being mean and trying to claim them. Glare at those who try to take them. Especially Blackshadow

Sorry I haven't updated in ages finals are killer man.

Well here is chapter 2 enjoy

Years had past and both Blackshadow and Blackheart had grown up. They had trained hard to learn the Craft. Both had mastered it well and were on the verge of offering to the darkness.

'Blackshadow come here I must speak with you. It is time for you to go. You are to look for the birthright black before he matures enough to make the offering to the darkness.

Good luck. Blackheart will be following you as well.' Dream looked at her favorite young pup.

Blackshadow was unique in his own way. He was very friendly although he hated humans. He also hated other kindred too. He seemed more of the loner type now. Although his black coat stayed the same his personality change completely.

She could still remember when he was a pup. What happened to change him this much? What made him want to be alone all the time?

'Of course Dream. Thanks for all of your help. Do you know when Blackheart will find where I am so we can look for this black jeweled warlord prince together?'

His nerves were flared. He was ready for this and he wanted to help out Jaenelle no matter what. She always protected the kindred and now it was their time to help her out. He wasn't going to fail. Although he didn't know how he was going to deal with a unicorn as assistance on this mission.

'Yes he will appear when he wishes to. Blackheart tends to want to go ahead and then meet up with his partner. Is that a problem, if you want I will summon him here so you two can start together and not separate?'

'No, I prefer to deal with this alone, but I have to bring him along anyway.'

'I would prefer if you two would work together. The only way to save this child is if you work together. Dorthea doesn't know that he is in her grasps, but if she found out it will take you two to get him back before she taints him.'

'Fine, call Blackheart and let's get this over with so that I can go.'

'No need to Blackshadow I am already here.'

Blackheart walked out of the shadows to greet Dream and his partner for the mission ahead. His pelt had become glossy black now and his horn grew to a majestic silver.

'Why are you here all of a sudden?' Asked Blackshadow. He didn't like Blackheart although he didn't know why, maybe because he was a unicorn. Who knows, he just didn't like him plan and simple.

'I got scolded by Moonshadow to get over here and start my journey with you.'

'Well you two had better get going and try to get along for the sack of kindred all alike and for Jaenelle.'

'Of course Dream.'

'Yes Dream.'

They said at the same time. Well they already seem to be on the same wavelength. Let's just hope they don't try to tear each other apart.

'Good so get going. Or but do be careful he lives in Terreille. What ever you do be careful and don't reveal yourselves as kindred.'

'Thanks for the advice we will be careful Dream. I'll make sure that both me and Blackshadow don't get caught.'

'Thank you so much, and good luck.'

With that they both left and headed to Terreille to find the young Warlord Prince. How they were going to find him they didn't know.

They didn't talk at all the whole way there. Blackshadow hated Blackheart so why should he make formalities with him. Even if Blackheart was a good kind hearted soul it just didn't fit with his personality.

Blackshadow preferred the shadows over all and he didn't want friends, all he wanted was to be alone so why must he be stuck with him of all things. Why must he be stuck with such a god Damn goodie tooshie?

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it was a whole bunch of nothing but I had to give some info about them when they grew up.

Grrr finals are so stressful that I couldn't think of anything at all. Cry at myself for being so lame and taking forever to write this chapter.

Oh well what can I do when I've been so busy that I get writers block. I'm still amazed that I even managed to get this done.


	3. Kindred will Help

Kindred will help.

Chapter three on its way. Thanks to those who reviewed it helped me to continue writing.

Especially The Elven Archer of Rivendell. Oh but don't worry magicXheart I love you too for reviewing.

I might have not got this chapter done if I didn't get the help from them.

Disclaimer: don't own blood trilogy.

Well here goes.

Chapter 3.

Lucivar was starting to worry now. Something didn't feel right. Jaenelle had spun a web and was shocked at her discovery, but she hadn't told anyone what she saw. All she said was that she wanted the boyos and the coven there immediately.

Saetan had called all of the coven and boyos over, but where was Jaenelle. She had left a short time ago and said she would be back.

Creak.

The doors to the room opened and Jaenelle walked in. Her eyes were deep sapphire and ancient, meaning they were dealing with their Queen, not Jaenelle.

"I called you all here because my web has shown me something disturbing and no matter what do NOT interrupt what I am saying. In Terreille years and years ago a young child was born. He is like me in some ways and is very dangerous.

This child is birth right black and has various different talents that were given to him by kindred blood. The village he was born in had traditions not known to most. These traditions are still not full way known. When I find out what they mean I will inform you.

Any way this child's village was attacked and all killed except for the children. Dorthea has planned to use the children in what best way fits her. Most of the children where killed but he managed to show that he was weak and wouldn't appose her so she kept him.

I'm afraid that she may try to taint him and use him to go against us. She saw his power once and almost was killed. We need to find him soon and get him away from her. Now you may speak."

"I don't think so cat. You're not going to Terreille or little Terreille any time soon. Your body is still weak from trying to find Daemon."

"Then what should I do Lucivar. Send the kindred there and have them be slaughtered or send some of the boyos there and risk them getting hurt."

"Enough children, Jaenelle what if we send some of the kindred that are animals mainly found in Terreille and hide there strength."

"But papa, I don't want to risk any of there lives."

"Don't worry Witch it is already taken care of. You see I saw this coming up and had two young kindred prepare for this mission. Blackshadow a wolf and Blackheart a unicorn who has the ability to hide what he is and look like a horse."

The Queen Weaver had made her voice appear to all those in the room.

"All you need to do is send two male warriors and two Queens who will go to Terreille with them and protect them."

Khary stood up and looked at Jaenelle.

"I'll go. My Queen."

"As will I." Said Chaosti.

Both Gabrielle and Morghann stood up to show they were willing to go.

"Alright I will allow this, but you four have to have Ladvarin and Prince Smoke with you so that they can relay messages to Lucivar, Prothvar, and Andulvar. Understood."

"Yes Queen."

"Good you will need to leave in three days and meet up with the other two at the boarder to Terreille."

"Thank you Queen Weaver."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yippy another chapter. Can't wait for some reviews. Those of you who are reading this and not reviewing, please give me a review even if you hate this story beyond all reason and you can't stand the way I write. I just would like reviews. Thank you.

And thanks to all those who are reviewing this story. It makes me so happy that I am loved by you.

Oh I'm trying so hard to put another story that I actually thought through before typing up on but the computer won't let me. Grrr. Computers hate me sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much. Cry.


	4. Lonely Young Dreamer

Lonely young dreamer

Okay couldn't wait to write this chapter. The idea hit me just as I updated chapter three.

Well it may not be all that good but still at least I managed to get a good idea. Haven't yet had someone say that it sucks.

Yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own bjt.

That is all. Thank you for the reviews.

Chapter 4.

The young Eyrien warrior had learn many years ago how to fight. He had been trained hard and had learned fast but he still wasn't ready for what happened.

His mother was Eyrien and his father was a Hallyian. He was raised in a village far off where most Eyrien outcasts went. Although there were Eyrien there were also various other races that lived in this village. There traditions different than Eyrien but were followed by the Eyrien's that lived there.

The village was strong and had great fighters. Even if it was against tradition for Eyrien they had trained their women to fight. Lucky they did.

One day the village was attacked and the females took the children to hiding. The males were fighting the best they could, but in the end were defeated. They attackers had found the females and tried to claim them as their price.

Every female fought the males with such strength that it supposed the males. Although physical strength wasn't enough. The attackers had strong powerful men. Stronger than the females jewel rank.

In the end the females were all destroyed.

"Hey lets claim the children and see if Dorthea has any use of them. Who knows she might give the young ones to the males to have fun."

All the attackers started to laugh as most of the children quivered. He had been taught not to show fear and not to show his strength otherwise he is as good as dead.

The attackers took all of the children to Hayll.

"They look to strong. All they would be is a bothersome. Do as you wish with them, except for the ones without jewels or have a lighter jewel than summer blue. They might be of some use to me."

"Yes Dorthea."

All the men looked at every child and only found one that had the specifications that Dorthea wanted. Him. Whether they knew it or not that was their biggest mistake thinking him as weak.

They took everyone else away and left him with Dorthea.

"What is your name young boy?"

She looked at him all over. His wings were strong and he looked like he was trained to fight, but why train someone without a jewel.

"Navar."

He had never met any one who looked as ugly as her. What is the deal with her and that feather she is carrying?

"Navar, do you posses any jewel?"

"Not by my knowledge."

"Good, that works out wonderfully."

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

"Come in."

"All the other children have been disposed of. As you had requested."

Navar's eyes widened. What did he mean by disposed of. What happened to my friends?

"Thank you. Make sure you clean them up good so that no one blames us for it."

"Yes mama."

Other guards came into the room so as to escort Dorthea to a different village she was to visit.

The room started to chill and everything turned to ice. The immense strength and force in the room started to destroy everything in it.

Navar's powers were going haywire. He hated her and wanted to kill her and everyone who was near her. His power started to focus on Dorthea and was tearing at her skin.

The guards all poured their power into a shield to defend Dorthea. All of the strength from Navar was drained by the thousands of men who came to defend Dorthea and stop the threat.

Navar fell to the ground from the drained energy.

Every guard who protected Dorthea had been broken full way or to their birth right stone. Half were even killed.

"Dorthea shall we dispose of him as well."

Dorthea was shocked. She hadn't seen this much strength from a child ever since Daemon. Maybe he could be of use to her, unlike Daemon he has no one to teach him the code of honor and he can be manipulated to where she is the one who is trying to help him and that Saetan and the others are tainted and are trying to kill him.

This could work out wonderfully. All she had to do was play the right cards and she would get what she wanted.

"No, ring him and then bring him to my room. I would like to talk to him. Cancel my schedule for the day. Tell them that I have been hurt and need to rest."

"Yes, mama."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Navar woke up to find himself in a large room.

"Where am I?"

"Oh you're awake. Are you okay? I sure hope that that evil person didn't hurt you too much."

He looked and saw a young woman who looked almost like the lady from before. Am I hurt? When my power was drained I remember blanking out and that is it. What happened?

"You don't seem too hurt. Good then we got you in time. You were attacked by one of the followers of Saetan. He will do anything to claim strong young warlords like you. Rest you will need to recover. Lets talk more when you are fully recovered."

I don't trust her, plus it's the same lady from before, but I'll buy it until I have the strength to kill her and those guards of hers. That is the only reason why she is alive now. My black will increase its strength in time.

He felt weight somewhere he never felt before. Damn those bitches they ringed me. Looks like I'll have to wait longer to kill her. Oh well it's not like there is anything she can do that will make me do as she orders me to.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Told ya it wouldn't be so good, but at least you finally get to meet the young black jeweled warlord prince.

Already he wants to kill and at such a young age. Cry. Well please review.

Please review. For me.


	5. Travel far as the eye can see

Travel far as the eye can see

Yeah another chapter.

Disclaimer: don't own dark jewel tril blah blah blah.

Damn why is it so cold in my house. Who the heck turned the ac down to 66 degrees? How am I suppose to type if my fingers fall off? Someone get me a heater and fast.

Oh well until the heater comes here is what I got for you.

Chapter 5.

Khary and the others waited on the border to Terreille for their kindred travelers.

So far Jaenelle had found some information about the young Warlord Prince.

He was half Eyrien and half Hallyian. When Dorthea had found him and enslaved him he was about 11 years old. At that age he killed over thousands of guards with his black jewel. He is now about 17 years old and has killed plenty of people. Although he hasn't made the offering to the darkness he is still dangerous.

"Khary wake up they are here."

Morghann had a worried look on her face. Khary had never lost himself in thought this badly before.

'Jaenelle has given the information you have been told. We shall get going.'

"Yes Blackheart, but what is the plan, do you know?"

'Of course. We are to enter in and show only our birth right stone as our strength. Blackshadow will be our dog and I shall be carrying the bulk of the load. Lucivar wants a report everyday so Prince Smoke shall be staying halfway and relay it to Lucivar when he gets it from Ladvarian.'

"Good then let's get going."

They headed out past the border at the checking point. The only way to enter Terreille was through the gates so they had someone open a gate at little Terreille in order to get through.

Once there they headed straight to Hayll's capital in order to see Dorothea. All using their birth right jewels.

The trip would be a three day journey so they had various inns that they would be staying at. None of which they trusted so they kept a rotation of who was up at what time.

The inn looked rundown, but was so called the best in town.

'I'd like to see there worst if they call the best' thought Khary.

The inn had no water near it and no 'clean' looking rooms. Oh well what can you do when you need to rest and there was no where else to go.

"Khary, Ladvarian has left to report to Lucivar that all is safe."

"Thank you Gabrielle."

What was bothering Khary the most now was what Dorthea feared about this child that she didn't kill him right away. Or was it that she wanted to use him, knowing full well that she might not be able to control him.

What is she thinking?

Blackshadow looked up to Khary. He was said to be a cleaver thinker and can tricky at some points. Why was he thinking so hard now though?

He looked around his surroundings to see if they put Blackheart in a good enough place where he wouldn't get sick on them.

Good he is safe and sound.

Now to see if the humans were safely kept.

He had already checked the female's rooms and in response got thumped on the nose for coming in uninvited. Still they didn't have to be that mean. They practically kicked him out of the room. Oh how he hated humans. So why was he forced to come on this journey was being his knowing. All he knew was that if he got thumped or even kicked out of a room for no good reason he was leaving.

He went outside to mark his territory for now.

There was an eerie aura around the forest in back. What could be in there that was making it smell bad?

He had wanted to go in to find out but the sun was rising and he needed to head back. His mind lingered on the eerie aura while he went back to the inn.

He was about to head into the building when a surge of power went through him. Unknown power, power that was from someone else. But who? And why?

He looked back to see that the power was coming from Hayll's capital. Did he have a connection with this black jeweled male? Or was something else calling him?

Everything confused him and nothing seemed to make any sense at all. One thing he knew was that he had to head to Hayll, no matter what.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I finished it. Probably not as good as the other chapters were but oh well. I'm still freezing my but off and don't know why so cold. Had to stop writing cuz it is like 11:32 pm and I have finals tomorrow. Cry.

Sorry if I spell names wrong of the characters. (Me no got book to look off of and see how to spell names)

Yeah only two more days of school left for me. So happy!!!!

Well Read and Review please.

Oh yeah I'm trying to write another story but I need some ideas on what category should I do.

Will you help and list various titles of stories and the characters that you want me to do.

My range consists of books, anime/manga, and maybe video games

It all depends on what I get idea from. Thanks for the help.


	6. The Black can't be controlled

The Black can't be controlled.

Don't own bjt. But Navar is all mine.

Hope you enjoy.

Navar had been with Dorthea for many years now. He hated and despised her, yet she still thought she could control him. He was called to her room at her request, meaning no matter how much he wanted to he couldn't skip out.

Damn, her to the bawls of Hell.

His body was sore. Screw her, I'm skipping. Navar exited the building. His long brown hair flowing to his low back. It was a custom of Eyrien's to cut it short so that no enemy could take advantage of him. Not one person yet could touch him so why not leave it long.

He scanned the area with his hazel blue eyes. Everyone told him they would change different colors. All the colors of the jewels could be found in his eyes. How he hated that so much. Everyone saying 'Hey we don't need to remember the ranks of jewels. All we have to do is look into Var's eyes over there.

Oh how he hated being called Var, but Dorthea had made that his slave name forcing every one to call him that. Damn her. He didn't care anymore; he didn't care about collecting energy to us to kill her or anything else. All he wanted to do was go to a forest and let out his rage.

When still living in the outcast village he was given a bowl full of kindred's blood at his birthright ceremony. The bowl had been collected thousands of years ago. When he drank the blood he was given the gifts that kindred had and much more. His power was too much at some points that he had to release it.

Hopefully away from villages so as not to destroy them. He didn't know how far he could make it today before his power exploded.

Why did they give him the blood of those kindred he didn't know? What he did know was that he was easily the most powerful person in Terreille because of it.

The power inside Navar was too much. All that power from the blood needed an outlet at some point. He just didn't want to release it just yet. He made it into the forest now all he needed to do was rele… searing pain went through Navar's arm. The pain was so great that he couldn't think.

Damn, the power is trying to force its way out. His skin started to rip at his arms. Blood fell everywhere. I have to release the power before it tears my skin apart.

The black jewel glowed and power went searing through the trees and land around him. Every plant started to turn black and shrivel up. Navar fell to the ground unconscious.

He woke up to the sound of birds and bright sunlight shining through what was left of the trees around the area he was in. Damn, the older I get the harder it is to keep the release undetected.

He looked around. Well at least no one saw. He shrugged his shoulders and left. Spreading his wings and taking off toward the sky.

He returned back to Hayll's capital within hours.

"How dare you not come to me last night. I control you Var. Get that through your skull."

"My lady no one controls me. Not even Hayll's priestess."

Navar walked off toward his room. He needed decent sleep and a good healing. His body was sore and his arms were shredded, as if an Acharian cat had clawed it.

He plopped on his bed and went to sleep. His arm healed instantly thanks to the kindred blood.

Now he wanted to be left alone. He placed a black shield around his room so no one would bug him.

Jolt.

Damn, Dorthea thinking she still can control me. Oh well too tired to care. He lowered his shield. He then disappeared his jewels so that Dorthea was happy.

He would get her back later on though. Mark his word he would get her back for all she has done.

Yeah next chapter done. Yippy. I have started a second one and have finished chapter 1 but computer being stupid and won't let me put on a new story. How stupid is that.

Hope those who are still reading this liked it. I wrote this at 1 in the morning and my hands are about to fall off.

Please review. Thank you.


	7. Hunger for Power

The Hunger of Power

For those how want to know how I distinguish between kindred and human talking I will show you.

'Kindred talking'

"Human talking"

There you go now you know.

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. My computer had a bug and then parents put a block on fanfiction so I couldn't do anything. Sucks.

Disclaimer: I don't own bjt. Or their characters. I do own all the characters that I have made up so no takey them.

Well here is the next chapter.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Navar crept through the palace using the blood of kindred to help him keep concealed. As sly as a fox he ran through the corridor, searching for a room. Various strategies going through his mind, debating whether to act upon them now or wait for the time to cause the most pain.

Torture was a specialty for him now. His mind automatically knowing when to strike and when they were most vulnerable. Moons blood was when he'll strike. She will suspect it and have various guards, but that just makes the hunt more pleasurable.

His wings flapped as he approached the exit, willing them to fly and take him from this Godforsaken place…for now at lease. With swift speed he soared through the trees and into the center of the forest ready to place his reserves into the ground. Trees abosorbed the power sending it to the core of Terreille. Soon. The power is almost ready. Soon his revenge will start. As the power flowed and drained from him, slowly his energy drained. Sleep not waiting anymore took the form as a shield surrounded him. Keeping him safe from harm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Khary had woken the others in order to leave early. He didn't trust this place not one once. There was too much danger staying in Terreille.

'Khary how long before we make it to a safe place?'

"Not that far Blackshadow. Daemon says that there is a place to stay here that is safe to stay where we are going."

'Are you sure it is safe?'

"I trust Daemon, for now. He hasn't stirred us wrong yet. Lucivar also told me it was safe here and I trust Lucivar."

'Fine I will trust you humans for now.'

He had a bad feeling now. The aura he felt from earlier was back and ready to surge. The forest they were going through smelled bad, just like before. Deep within himself he knew something was wrong.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A light breeze crept threw the forest, searching, lightly rustling the branches of the trees. Slowly creeping around the animals and whispered secrets to them. Animals listened carefully to information given to them. All conversing with each other slowly trying to comprehend what is going on.

'Someone has entered the forest.' Whispered the wind. 'Hurry, see what they are doing.'

They all ran to find what was going on. Only the strongest stayed to protect the sleeping Eyrien. Staying close to the boy and making sure he didn't wake.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucivar had gotten the first message and knew they were heading through the forest right now. He was waiting for the message that they were through. Lately that forest wasn't safe to go through. He specifically told them to avoid the center.

In the past week he has heard that strange things were happening there. He went to look through some reports of what has been happening. Nothing made any sense, the animals had become very violent with anything coming within the center. He heard over 100 reports about people being attacked and almost killed. What was causing those animals to retaliate against anything entering the center of the forest?

What is going on there, and why is it taking so long for that second message?

He paced around the room trying to think of what could be happening in that forest. Maybe he should get help from his father. This report sounded strange to him but maybe Saeten had seen something like this.

He walked to Sateans study hoping he was there at this time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Animals crept as they sensed a presence entering the forest. Slowly watching as the intruders talked amongst each other.

'Who are they?' Asked a young fox.

'I don't know. We must be careful though, our savor is here so we can't have him hurt.' Answered the tallest of the bunch. 'I'll be leaving soon to find out what the villagers are planning. No one is to follow me, because of what I am it's easy for me to get information.'

'Alright, but be careful.' The Archerian cat crept from the shadows. 'You maybe able to fool them because you're a horse, but that doesn't mean you won't go unnoticed. Make sure to find the one human in that village that our savor trusts. Understood?'

'Yes. I'll be careful.' The silver horse ran off through the forest to the village. She had to be careful and not get noticed by anyone. She knew this well of course.

The forest had been in danger for years. Many of Dorthea's men hunted and killed there so no animal was safe. Until six years ago, when a young boy stumbled into the forest. He seemed able to sense what we were saying even without meaning to. He became their savor and protected the forest. They had to protect him no matter what.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it's so short. I know my chapters have been really short and I'm trying to improve that. Although I wanted to get this chapter up soon because of how long I didn't post it for a long time.

Well. Please review and tell me what you think about it. Thank you to all those who has reviewed my chapters and told me what they thought. I really appreciate it.


	8. AN

A/N: I'm so sorry to those who have read these stories and are currently waiting for them to be updated. It has been a year or so that I haven't been updating any of my stories. Sorry, but I promise I will in fact update them all sometime and get them finished and love on the battle field will infact be redone with the first chapter. For those who have read Black sings to the black that will also be worked on, but I'm trying to finish stories on a few of my other accounts and get done with my college work. I'm way behind on it and have like 2 jobs so that isn't helping. The stories will be updated but it will take time. I'm so sorry bout that. **ALL stories are on HOLD TILL FURTHER NOTICE. **I will send delete this chapter after I get back into working on these stories again.

~Monkey


End file.
